


Beloved

by BeneathTheWillowTree



Category: Helena Wells - Fandom, Myka Bering - Fandom, Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneathTheWillowTree/pseuds/BeneathTheWillowTree
Summary: Definitely NSFW
Relationships: Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells
Kudos: 23





	Beloved

“I want to taste you,” Myka whispered against her lips. Helena responded with a desperate gasping whine. That was all the encouragement Myka needed, and she took Helena's mouth with a ravenous kiss. Her tongue delved deep into Helena's mouth, devouring her and tasting every inch until Helena was left breathless and gasping. Myka pulled back with a wicked grin and stared into Helena's lust-filled eyes for a moment, then slowly trailed gentle kisses along her jaw, grazing her teeth on her earlobe, and continued down her neck until she was lapping and nipping at her clavicle. Helena gasped and wove her fingers into Myka's unruly curls, trying to guide her head lower – but Myka resisted, blowing warm breath on the wet places she'd just kissed. Myka delighted in the excruciating torture she was imparting on Helena's skin. Helena continued to try to press Myka's head lower, much to Myka's frustration.

“If you keep that up, I'll handcuff you to the bed!” Myka threatened with a throaty growl.

“You might have to,” breathed Helena. “I neeeed you!”

Myka responded by nipping Helena's clavicle again, then covering it with multiple soft kisses as Helena squirmed under her ministrations. Myka's mouth watered in anticipation. She kissed and licked her way to the center of Helena's chest, pausing to blow soft breaths across the trail she'd left, and smiling when she could feel Helena's heart thumping in her chest. She pulled back to watch the deep red flush creep up Helena's chest, blushing all the way up her neck and cheeks. She grinned devilishly with delight to know she'd caused Helena's reaction, and as Helena attempted to wrap her legs around Myka's, she firmly grasped her thighs and pressed them hard into the bed. She straddled Helena's firm thighs, pressing her weight down on Helena's legs to still them and sitting up just enough to stare intently into her eyes, then Myka firmly slid her hands up Helena's arms and grasped her wrists to guide and press them above her head into the pillow. 

“You... are... being... NAUGHTY!”

Helena looked at her with a sheepish, pleading gaze, “Oh Myka...”

Myka grasped her wrists in one hand, then used the other to press a firm finger to her lips, “Shhh... patience, my beloved... patience...”

Helena's back arched at her words, trying to press her torso into Myka's, but Myka was relentlessly resistant, holding her body just out of Helena's reach. She watched with a coquetish smile as Helena squirmed and writhed, panting in anticipation. Myka admired her wanton display of need. After a few torturous moments, Helena realized Myka was waiting for her to calm down, taking pleasure in Helena's considerable arousal, so Helena slowly began to breathe deeply and will herself to still beneath Myka's playful domination. Myka's green eyes glittered in approval, a smile lighting her face as she recognized Helena's attempt to calm herself. 

“That's it, Beloved... Just. Like. Thaaat...” Myka crooned. “I promise... I'll push you to that edge and I'll take you screaming over it... IF... you behave...” 

Helena's eyes rolled back with a guttural groan at Myka's promise, and she gasped with renewed arousal as her hands firmly trailed down Helena's arms, crossed along her shoulders, and played along the neckline of her blouse. She undid the first button and pressed a soft kiss on the exposed flesh. Helena gasped and her hands lifted off the pillow, intending to plunge into Myka's curls but Myka's pause and glare at the movement forced Helena to keep her hands above her head for the time being. Myka returned to the deliberate process of unbuttoning and pressing a warm, wet kiss to Helena's newly exposed flesh, continuing until her shirt was open, exposing a small sliver of flesh from the soft “v” of her cleavage and continuing all the way to her tender waist. Myka's breath came in short pants, her eyes lidded with desire, as she sat up to watched Helena's face. She slowly slipped her fingertips under the edges of Helena's open blouse, running the full length from her waist to just under the delicate swell of Helena's breasts. She slipped her hands, palm down, onto Helena's ribs to open her blouse fully, biting her lower lip and inhaling with soft surprise as she spied the shocking pink satin lace. Her gaze flicked up to meet Helena's amused snicker, and Helena caught the flare of delight at Myka's surprise and instant heated desire that flared in Myka's green eyes. Myka growled with a grin, pressing the palms of her hands up over the silky lace and deftly unlatching the front closure with her thumbs. Helena gasped in surprise and delight as Myka exposed Helena's delicate flesh to her ravenous gaze. 

“You look so fuuucking delicious,” Myka whispered reverently as she cupped Helena's supple flesh.

“Oh, Myka,” Helena breathed, drawing out Myka's name with longing. 

Myka felt the heat spread through her own body at Helena's soft moan, creating an exquisite pain in her groin. She marked her approval by rolling Helena's erect nipples between her thumb and forefinger, relishing how Helena's back arched and pressed into her hands in response. She wanted to capture every moment, watching Helena's eyes flutter closed, her head tossing from side to side in need, panting and lost in pleasure overload. Myka smiled. This wasn't over. She dipped her head and circled Helena's taught nipple with her tongue. Myka squeezed and massaged Helena's other breast as she sealed her lips around the nipple and gently grazed it with her teeth. Helena hissed and grabbed the back of Myka's head firmly, pressing her mouth into her breast. Myka didn't correct her, enjoying Helena's demand for attention on her aching flesh. Myka sucked and nibbled at her breast, massaging and pulling until her skin was pink and swollen, then sucked hard and pulled back to let her nipple loose with a soft pop. She chuckled at the erotic, breathy whine that escaped Helena's lips and moved at Helena's urgent insistence to her other breast. Helena's hands massaged Myka's scalp and tangled in her curls as Myka administered the same tasty treatment on her other breast until Helena became a writhing, heated erotic mess beneath her hot, wet mouth. 

“Oooohhh Myka, Myka... oh my Myka...” cried Helena, her voice heady and thick. A tear escaped down her cheek as she bucked and writhed beneath Myka's mouth, overcome with tingling need. Myka felt her own intense heat course through her body at Helena's lusty call, and buried her face in Helena's neck, grinding her hips on Helena's thighs as they both quivered, gasping for air. Myka pressed rough kisses into Helena's neck and traced back up along her jaw line to claim her mouth. She thrust her tongue deep into Helena's mouth, eliciting a deep moan from Helena and simultaneously drawing a moan from deep within Myka's chest.

“You're making it so difficult,” she smiled, caressing Helena's cheek and running her thumb across her lips. 

Helena couldn't speak, simply gazing up at Myka with wet eyes and dark desire reflecting in her black-brown eyes. She gingerly ran her hands up Myka's muscled arms and raked her fingers across her breasts and firm abdomen. She paused, hands lingering and playing with the hem of Myka's shirt, chewing her bottom lip and looking into Myka's eyes, asking permission without words. Myka gave a slight nod and let Helena pull her soft tshirt over her head, flinging it to the side. She smiled to find Myka without a bra, her full round breasts swaying tantalizingly above her gaze. Her mouth watered, wanting to sample her delicate flesh. She began to run her hands up Myka's waist, licking her lips and making her intent clear, but Myka swatted her hands away with a huff before she could caress and suckle her heavy breasts. Helena gasped as Myka brazenly leaned forward and brushed her nipples across her chest, grinning devilishly and helping peel off Helena's own blouse - discarding it unceremoniously over Myka's shoulder. 

“Myka?”

“You are being very patient, Beloved...” she responded, pressing a finger across Helena's lips. She followed with a fluttery kiss and gentle nibble at her bottom lip – chuckling at Helena's frustrated gasp. 

Myka ran her hands down Helena's side, her fingers delving under the waistband of her slacks, caressing the soft skin of her abdomen. She smiled as Helena's breath came in soft pants, unintelligible murmurs pooled from her lips as Myka teased her taught flesh. Myka stilled for a moment, her hands at the button of Helena's slacks. Her heart thudded in her chest at the sight of Helena lying uninhibited beneath her own inflamed body, trusting and willing to let Myka love her as slowly and wildly as she desired. She had never thought she could fall so deeply and headlong for someone, let alone someone fall so deeply for her – she was truly blessed. 

“Okay, okay!” She chuckled as Helena impatiently bucked her hips. 

“Everything aches...” Helena hissed.

Myka smiled and nimbly unbuttoned Helena's slacks, lifting herself off Helena's legs and sliding off the end of the bed to pull the silky trousers off Helena's muscled legs. She gasped with delight when she spied the pink silken panties, suddenly ravenous with desire. Helena let out a pleased chuckle, knowing how Myka loved little surprises like silky matching undergarments. She brazenly ran her hands across her breasts, following the planes of her abdomen, and gently teasing her fingers over the top of her panties, parting her legs slightly and hoping Myka could see her obvious arousal and desire from where she stood. She watched Myka's face as Myka hungrily drank in the sight before her, chewing her bottom lip and flushing with desire. Myka's own hand mimicked Helena's path on her own body, stopping to undo her pants and shimmy them off her hips – panties and all as her hands trailed to her waist. Myka's flashed wicked grin and audaciously caressed her own body, grinning at the response as her hand delved into her own soft folds under Helena's intense gaze. The sight stole Helena's breath from her lungs. Helena let out a shocked gasp as Myka slowly lifted her slick fingers to her mouth and slowly sucked them with a satisfied hum. 

“Please! Please let me kiss you,” Helena pleaded with a low timbre that sent shivers through Myka's body. Myka rejoined Helena, pressing the length of her body along Helena's trembling form and obliged her request. She let Helena explore her mouth, fierce and needy until their lips were swollen and Myka was tempted to grind her groin into Helena's hip, seeking relief to the desire inflaming her sex.

Myka grudgingly broke the kiss, stilling Helena's writhing with a firm grasp on her hips. She ran her nails softly down Helena's thighs, and Helena willing opened to her touch with an expectant sigh. Myka settled between her legs, pressing soft kisses on the sensitive skin o f Helena's thighs, rubbing and massaging and running her nails along her soft skin. She rested her head on Helena's thigh for a moment, inhaling Helena's heady musk and admiring the soft dark curls soaked in her obvious arousal. Her hand adoringly caressed Helena's swollen mound. Helena's hand fluttered down to touch Myka's hand, drawing a soft smile from Myka as she entwined her fingers with Helena's and lifted her head to look at dark-eyed vixen. Helena's eyes were wide, staring at Myka with a hesitant shyness that make Myka's heart ache. She was learning that even though Helena often spoke and acted with a brazen bravado, in their quietest moments she often needed earnest and tender reassurance.

“You're so beautiful, Helena,” Myka breathed. “I can't believe you want me this much. I want all of you, beloved. All of you.” She pressed soft kisses onto Helena's fingertips, into her palm, and finally at the soft pulse in her wrist. Satisfied, Helena relaxed with a soft sigh.

Myka began pressing firm kisses onto Helena's curl covered mound, and huskily requested, “Now, open for me, my sweet delight.” 

Helena did as requested, gently using her fingers to pull apart her swollen lips and exposing the pink and swollen flesh hidden in the folds of skin. Painstakingly, Myka's tongue pressed lightly at Helena's opening, then flattened and began an ponderous path towards Helena's inflamed clit, lapping and tasting Helena's spicy arousal. Helena trembled with trying to keep her hips from forcibly bucking into Myka's attentive mouth. Myka stopped just below Helena's clit, gently circling around her clit with the tip of her tongue, avoiding a direct assault of her swollen flesh. Helena silently protested, trying to follow Myka's tongue with writhing towards her gentle indulgence. Myka grasped her thighs, pressing them to the bed as firmly as she could with her hands in the awkward position. Helena acquiesced with a frustrated groan. Myka returned to the slow torture of Helena's flesh, gently nipping and tasting her outer lips, working back down toward Helena's sensitive opening. She repeated the process several times until Helena's head tossed side to side, her mind foggy with the incessant titillation.

“Myka... Ohhhh... MykaMykaMyka...” moaned Helena, causing Myka to shiver in excitement. 

Myka flicked her tongue over Helena's engorged clit, relishing Helena's automatic responding cry. She followed up by blowing a faint, gentle breath across Helena's wet flesh, eliciting another soft exclamation of delight. She gently ran a finger up and down the soft flesh at Helena's core, gradually increasing pressure until Helena's hips lifted off the bed until her body was begging for more torment. She brushed Helena's hands away, replacing them with her own and opening Helena up fully to her perusal. With measured deliberateness, she renewed her lapping at Helena's flesh by flattening her tongue and licking from her taught opening up to press firmly against Her clit. Helena's back arched off the bed and she moaned with unparalleled pleasure. Brazenly, Myka placed a finger at Helena's opening, circling and teasing her tight and inflamed flesh. She slowly and pressed her fingers into Helena's slick passage, delighting in the feel of her muscles contracting and trying to draw her in toward the her core. She slowly pulled her finger most of the way out, then added a second finger as she pressed inward again. Helena's mouth dropped open with a strangled cry, her hips bucking towards Myka's fingers and attempting to sink them further into her flesh.

“Please, Myka,” she hissed in desperation. “Please.. please fuck me, Myka. I can't stand it! Eat me and fuck me, pleassseee...”

“Yes, beloved, I'll use my fingers and tongue to taste and fuck your tight pussy,” Myka responded. 

Myka couldn't resist any longer. She began to press firmly and faster into Helena's contracting pussy, curling her fingers and grazing Helena's g-spot – drawing gasps and whines from somewhere deep in Helena's lungs. Her own arousal urgent and spreading a fiery heat throughout her body, Myka groaned against Helena, only causing her to buck harder. Helena's fingers wove into Myka's curls, pulling her head into her mound with urgent and insistent need. Myka suckled at Helena's clit, licking and nipping, sucking and fingering – alternating pressure and speed to draw Helena to the edge of the cliff. With her other hand, she fingered Helena's wet folds until it was soaked with Helena's need. Helena yanked Myka's mouth tight against her sex, riding her fingers and tongue with wanton abandon. Myka was rewared with a hot gush of Helena's orgasmic release which she lovingly lapped and sucked until Helena tried to push Myka's mouth from her sensitive clit. Myka softened her approach, gently pressing her tongue against Helena's hot flesh and let her ride the waves of pleasure as they rolled off Helena's body.

Eventually, Helena collapsed with a shudder against the bed sheets, damp and sated with pleasure. She gently tugged at Myka's curls and drew Myka up next to her exhausted body. Helena kissed Myka deeply, delving into her hot mouth and tasting her own fluids in Myka's mouth. She followed with sweet and chaste kisses along her face and jaw, running her hands over Myka's torso, cupping and kneading Myka's firm and large breasts. Myka curled into Helena's body, drawing her close to her warm body and pressing kisses into her thick hair. She stroked Helena's neck and upper back, urging her to still against her skin. Helena relaxed and curled into Myka with a sigh.

“Shh, Beloved, rest and I'll hold you,” Myka promised. She stroked her soft skin until Helena reluctantly relaxed and gave up her attempts to arouse Myka. Satisfied, Myka held Helena tightly as she drifted into a peaceful sleep in Myka's arms, pressing soft kisses into her dark hair.

Helena smiled against Myka's chest as she drifted off into a pleasant and peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and offer suggestions. I'm always looking to improve. Thank you.


End file.
